Silent Hearts
by silent wanderer
Summary: Time spent was just a memory. Day by day Li was changing. Things weren't going to be the same. The calls,conflicts, the dreams; It was gone because of Saku's silent heart. Saying you would let a person down, was just a saying right? just like 'I love you'
1. Prologue

prologue  
  
Hello readers^.^ This is my first fanfic so I don't expect to be that good yet. But  
hey give it a try and don't worry I have an idea to where this is going so no need to worry.  
I know it's quite short so that's why I'm making it the prologue. But anyways go ahead and read   
and remember constructive crticism is always nice. Of course compliments are just as great!  
  
~The call~  
  
"Moshi Moshi Sakura speaking" The young auburn haired girl shuddered as she   
heard the laboured breathing on the other end of the line. "Who is this?" she asked politely.  
  
"Tell him" the voice was raspy on the phone and menacingly low and throaty. "Tell him"  
he repeated.  
  
"Tell who?" Sakura asked, shaking in fear. "Tell what?"  
  
"You know!" the voice cried, causing Sakura to jump in surprise. Hesitating she waited   
for the voice to answer but nothing came. Frightened but grateful she set the phone back down   
into the reciever. Right in time to catch her blue haired friend come through the door.  
  
"And who was that?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Sakura shook away the prickly feeling she was getting and gave her friend a warm,  
reassuring smile. "No one Tomoyo chan. Wrong number."  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, satisfied with her friend's answer. Her body twitched around in  
the large armchair she was now sitting in until she felt comfortable.  
  
Sakura looked curiously up from her novel and watched as Tomoyo's hand went this way  
then that with her sewing needle.  
  
"Tomoyo chan? Is that my school uniform?"  
  
She didn't bother to look up. "Hai"  
  
"Umm, what are you doing with it?"  
  
Tomoyo flashed her friend a sly grin, which by now Sakura could tell she was up to   
something. But she just just tossed her shoulder length hair back behind her and began sewing   
again.  
  
"Once it came out of the wash, I found a hole." she held the sleeve out so Sakura could   
see. "I'm fixing it, after all you want to look presentable tomorrow."  
  
Sakura made a face. "Great, I can't wait for the homework, just what I need!" she   
replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh it won't be that bad Sakura chan, everyone says grade ten is the best!"  
  
"I'm so sure" she replied, the sarcasm still not leaving her voice. "Thanks anyways  
Tomoyo chan."  
  
She nodded, ready to ask why Sakura was reading a book when she didn't have to when she   
was loudly interrupted.  
  
"Kaijuu! I'm hungry" the voice declared.  
  
Sakura felt a low growl creep up her throat as she stomped outside her room. "I'm not a   
kaijuu! and get your own dinner!" she yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Dad's not here, he said you would make it!"  
  
Sakura let out a defeated sigh as she started to make her way downstairs. She didn't   
want her father to be displeased with her later. "You better not be lying onii-chan." she   
grumbled silently to herself.  
  
"Sakura chan? I better be going now. See you at school tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Sakura looked back around her shoulder "Okay Tomoyo chan. bye" she heaved out another   
sigh before dragging herself into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
So whaddya think. oKAY, oKAY so it needs a little work here and there but it's not that   
bad right? *silence  
Well anyways review so I'll know if I should write anymore or not. until next time bye! 


	2. Chapter one

Diclaimer: just so you know I don't own clamp so no need to sue  
  
KONNICHIWA! Sorry guys there were a few glitches in my prologue so it wasn't really there for you   
to read but anyways it should be fixed now ^.^ I hope you enjoy this chappie   
  
and I just wanted to thank these people for reviewing my story:  
  
azn-mokney- do you reaaly thik the summary is good? thanks for being the first reviewer.  
You guys should read her stories, they're off to a good start.  
  
crystal-thanks for the compliment! and here's the chappie you've been waiting for...  
  
hana no tenshi-here's the long awaited story *yeah right hahaha  
  
NOTE: I'll write more depending on the reviews I recieve.^.^   
The Transfer Student  
  
Fujitaka smiled after seeing how peaceful his daughter apeared. I better wake her up   
he thought. Slowly he began shaking her as gently as possible.  
  
"Hoe?" the young girl yawned and pushed herself up.  
  
"Sakura? you better wake up or you might be late for your first day of classes"  
  
"Nani?" Sakura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before glancing over to the alarm   
clock. "What time is it?" Her eyes bulged! " eight fifteen?!" quickly she bounded to the   
bathroom.  
  
How can this be she pondered. I set my alarm for seven. What happened?  
  
Fumbling, she threw on her school uniform while at the same time, Frantically trying   
to comb out the knots in her short auburn hair.  
  
Dashing down the stairs, she suddenly tripped while carelessly skipping the last   
flight of stairs. Down she flew, face first.  
  
"Wow your a mess."  
  
Sakura forced herself up and glared at her brother sipping his coffee calmly."I don't   
have time to deal with you onii-chan I'm going to be late!" That said she headed out the door,  
but not before he got in the last word.  
  
"Too bad it's only seven fifteen." he cackled.  
  
Furious, Sakura stomped back in the houseand slamed the door, sitting down in her   
usual chair beside Touya.  
  
"I'm so mad at you, I'm not going to speak to you for the rest of the day." she stared   
in horror as her speech seemed not to affect him in any way. He was laughing like there was no   
tomorrow. Outraged she brought her foot smash down into Touya's left foot.  
  
"That's what you deserve onii-chan. What you did was just mean!" she ignored his yelps  
of obvious pain and took a bite of her pancakes.  
  
"Arigato dad these pancakes are great!"  
  
Fujitaka smiled and handed his daughter a glass of orange juice. "Your welcome Sakura."  
  
Touya frowned. "I didn't touch your alarm clock." he grumbled. "It was that friend of   
yours, Tomoyo or other."  
  
Sakura choked on the pancakes currently in her mouth and anxiously grabbed her juice,  
taking in as much of the liquid as she could.  
  
"Tomoyo chan?" she managed to cough out.  
  
Touya crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes Tomoyo, some tomodachi. Go give her a piece of  
your mind." he pointed to the door, signaling Sakura to leave.  
  
She scowled. "You knew! and you didn't tell me onii-chan."  
  
He shrugged as if it were nothing."You know me, i don't like to meddle in your affairs."  
  
Sakura was shocked with his lying."Don't you ever feel guilty for lying?"  
  
He smirked. "It's not a lie rudolph." reaching for Sakura's pancakes after finishing   
his. She slapped it away  
  
"I'm going to find out why you just called me that onii-chan. When I come back my   
pancakes better still be here."  
  
Touya waited patiently until he saw his sister out of sight. "Fat chance" he muttered,  
finishing off what little pancakes that were left.  
  
  
  
I do look like rudolph Sakura thought. The fall must have cut my nose without me even  
knowing it she realized. Wearily she slapped on a tiny bandage.  
  
"Much better." she consulted herself while trying to reposition her top. Taking her time  
she went back and combed through her hair before tying in her usual two, short pigtails.  
  
"Good all done" she threw on her backpack before skipping down the stairs.  
  
"Hey dad? where are my pancakes? where's Touya?" she felt her temper rising as soon as   
she caught him passing the window. "Onii-chan!" she growled and rapidly tied on her helmet,  
elbow and knee pads. Throwing on her roller blades she stumbled out the door. "Bye dad see you   
later."  
  
"Onii-chan!" she gasped for air as soon as she caught up. "Why don't you ever wait for   
me?" she waited for an explanation but all she recieved were snickers.  
  
"What is that on your nose?" he laughed, trying hard not to burst out hysterically.  
  
Sakura tried to look at her nose. "Oh I remember, I put on a bandage." her eyes narrowed   
as she frowned. "It was bleeding!"  
  
Touya pressed his lips together in order to not fall into new appeals of laughter. "I'm   
sure it was kaijuu." he chuckled lightly, making sure his eyes made no contact with her nose  
whatsoever.  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at her brother. "OH I forgot I'm not speaking to you."  
  
Touya rolled his eyes at her immatureness(is that a word^.^)"That was what? ten minutes   
ago? Wow no wonder your failing academics, your brain can't even go that far without straining   
it."  
  
Sakura ignored his comments. Fumed, she put some distance between the two of them. "I   
excel in sports." she mumbled quietly. Thankfully he had turned the corner to where his college  
was.  
  
"Don't even have the decency to say bye." she whispered shrewdly.   
  
  
Sakura took off her blades as soon as the highschool building came in view. "Seven   
forty-five." she sighed and strode over to the grade ten list hung on the side wall. Curiously   
she ran her finger down the list, hoping to find a familiar name.  
  
"Your early"  
  
Sakura turned to face the voice. "Syaoran-kun?"she blushed as he brushed past her and   
eyed the list. "I guess I'm in your class."he said.  
  
She didn't reply instead she studied his soft features. That messy chestnut hair and   
those attractive amber eyes of his. She shook away her feelings. You had your chance Sakura but  
you chose a single life she mentally slapped herself. All because you didn't want to be   
heartbroken when he did go back to Hong Kong. You broke his heart and he'll never forgive you.  
  
She broke away from her thoughts. "That's great Syaoran-kun. Did you come alone?"  
  
He shook his head. "Meiling came but I'm not sure where she is."he stopped. "Hey are you   
okay?" he watched Sakura stumble to the nearest bench.  
  
"I don't think so I..I.I think I felt.."she massaged her temple."no nothing I'm fine."  
she smiled sweetly as soon as Syaoran joined her. There was an uncomfortable silence as Sakura   
tried not to make any eye contact.  
  
"WHAT! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"  
  
Sakura's head snapped to the direction where the voice came from. Gratefully she ran up  
to the young girl and gave her a hug.  
  
"Umm, Sakura chan I'm happy to see you to but do you have to hug me that tight?"  
  
Sakura loosened her grip."You don't know how uncomfortable it was to be alone with   
Syaoran-kun Meilin chan." she thanked her silently before realizing the expression glued on   
her face was pure anger.  
  
"Meilin chan? what's wrong?"  
  
Meilin scowled."I'm not in your class!"she cried as if it were now the end of the world.  
"Who did this? I need to speak with the board of education." she paced back and forth, muttering  
things every now and then.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura chan! how did you like the little prank I pulled."  
  
Sakura glared scornfully at her cheerful friend."What you did was mean Tomoyo chan.   
How could you?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled ruefully."Your on time aren't you?"  
  
Sakura sighed, never could she stay mad at her friend. "Yes Thank you Tomoyo chan."  
Suddenly something dawned on her. "Shaoran-kun? Is Tomoyo chan in our class?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I saw her name."he replied. Wondering why she had a sudden change in  
mood as soon as Meilin and Tomoyo arrived.  
  
Meilin let out a loud groan when she heard this."Tomoyo chan too! This isn't fair!"  
  
"Eriol-kun is in your class. That's good right?"Sakura reasurred cheerfully which   
seemed to cause her to sulk even lower.  
  
"Eriol-kun is no fun. All he does is do his work and pay attention to the sensei."  
  
"No offense but isn't that what your supposed to do at school?"  
  
The four children watched as a small bear like stuffed toy popped out from Sakura's bag.  
  
"KERO CHAN! what are you doing?"  
  
The small bear dismissed his mistresses question."So when's lunch?" his tiny paws began   
rubbing together.  
  
"Greedy stuffed toy."  
  
Kero's face darkened as he shot daggers at Syaoran "Hey kid your lucky this is a   
public spot or else I'd turn into Kero beros, guardian of the......."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah we all know already."he quipped, frustrated.  
  
Sakura watched uneasily as the two were getting ready to lunge at each other."Okay. okay  
let's break it up." but despite what she had said, none had moved. Exsperated,she wrapped Kero  
up in her arms."Come on Kero, I don't want to bring home a pancake after school."  
  
"You won't have too Sakura, because it's that BAKA there who's going to become the   
pancake."  
  
Syaoran's mouth twitched slightly but he let it go, not wanting to make Sakura angry.She  
nodded gratefully and that was all it took for Syaoran to feel better.  
  
Sakura gently placed Kero into her bag."If I don't hear one peep from you, I'll give you   
my lunch okay?"  
  
Kero nodded and after nothing but silence came from Sakura's bag.  
  
"Okay let's get to class, the bell should ring soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura chan, you still like him don't you?"Tomoyo and Sakura kept some distance between  
Syaoran, in order for him not to hear their conversation.  
  
Like isn't the word she thought sorrowfully, but instead she shrugged. "I get tingly   
feelings when I see him that's all."  
  
"Oh Sakura chan, don't do this to yourself."she paused and glanced over to Syaoron."I'm  
sure he feels the same."  
  
Sakura fidgeted with her backpack straps."Don't worry Tomoyo chan. It's better this way,  
once Shaoran-kun goes back to hong kong he'll find someone."  
  
"But you made such a great couple. Why'd you end it Sakura chan?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer her friend. She couldn't have, if she were to say anything more   
about Syaoran she was sure she would've burst into tears. Sulking she pulled herself into the   
classroom.  
  
"Ohayo, welcome to my classroom I'll be your sensei this year"  
  
Tomoyo studied the young man.His hair was a light hazel and his eyes a nice aqua. "It's   
nice to meet you sensei."  
  
"The sensei nodded. "Please feel free to sit wherever you like." he gestured kindly to   
all the empty tables. "Four to a table please."  
  
Immeadiately Sakura and Syaoran made their way to the farthest table in the back.   
  
"Ummm, you guys? why the back?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we're just used to it." Casually she took the   
spot beside Syaoran. If I can't be with him then I'll just sit with him. She sighed at how sad   
that had sounded in her head.But then again he didn't seem to care.  
  
Syaoran played with his pencil and watched the students start to pour in the class.  
  
"Excuse me? Can I sit here?" The sienna haired girl fumbled with her books. Her eyes   
were glued on Syaoran.  
  
Sakura noticed this but she let it go. "Sure go ahead." she gestured to the emty seat by  
Syaoran. Why didn't Tomoyo chan take that seat?  
  
"Thank you. My name is Saori Mazaki. I'm a transfer student here." her words chosen   
carefully as if this were her first time speaking another language.  
  
Tomoyo caught a trace of an accent. "Where did you come from." she asked pleasantly  
while taking a minute to take in the young girl's features.  
  
Saori's beautifully sienna straight hair was shoulder length but her eyes were luridly   
familiar. They were warm and a kind emerald green. Tomoyo glanced away, hoping that the eerie  
feeling would vanish.  
  
  
"Hong Kong." She repied with a smile. "I'll be moving back soon of course. I'm visiting  
someone I guess you could say."  
  
Tomoyo nodded at her mysteriousness. "Well I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." she nudged her friend.  
  
"Oh I'm Sakura Kinomoto."she glanced over to see if Syaoran would introduce himself.   
When she realized he had no intention to... "This is Li Syaoran."  
  
Saori let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I thought I wouldn't make any friends.But  
I guess I was wrong."   
  
Sakura felt her spin tingle as she recieved a smile from Saori. Something's wrong about  
her she thought suspiciously. No don't say that about your friend, though she does seem a bit   
interested in Syaoran. MY Syaoran! Oh suck it up Sakura, you had him and then you left him. Deal  
with it.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto?, Is Sakura Kinomoto here?"  
  
Sakura pushed aside her thoughts. "Uh present!" she reddened once she realized she was  
standing and along with everyone staring. Gently she felt a tug on her sleeve. Moaning she slid   
down into her chair. "Why does everything always have to happen to me?"  
  
For the rest of her english class, Sakura tried to keep as quiet as she could and finally  
it was over.  
  
"I can't believe he gave us homework on the first day of classes." Sakura threw her   
books in her locker and checked her schedule.  
  
"I know." Tomoyo agreed. "It's like they have competitions on who can give students the   
most homework per day."   
  
Sakura smirked at her friend's imagination. "Tomoyo chan? Where's the gym?"  
  
Tomoyo pointed to the far end of the building. "Down the hall. Why do you have it?"  
  
She nodded, fearfully. "It's so dark though. Where are the lights?" She shivered as she   
imagined herself trudging through the corridor." She waved to Tomoyo and cautiously started   
making her way down.  
  
"Don't worry kid, you have nothing to fear as long as I'm here."  
  
Sakura jumped. "Who's there?" she whspered hesitating. She stared in horror as she felt   
something brush past her. "AAAAAA!" the rest was muffled after a warm furry hand covered her   
mouth.  
  
"Hey Sakura! It's me Kero Beros. Remember?" Slowly he took off his hand and allowed   
Sakura to regain composure.  
  
"Kero chan? what are you doing? I told you to stay in the bag!" Mad but thankful he never  
listened to her she ran the rest of the way to the gym with Kero beside her.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Okay! How about some laps!" the gym sensei blew through her whistle, signaling the  
first line to get ready.  
  
"On your marks, get set, GO!"  
  
Sakura happily flew off. At least I'm good at something she thought gleefully. She   
watched as a young girl pulled beside her.  
  
"Wow your fast Sakura chan."  
  
Sakura quickened her pace. "Saori chan?" she grinned, liking the competition. "So are  
you."  
  
Saori's eyes lit up after hearing a compliment. "Wanna race on the last lap?"  
  
Sakura smiled and accepted. "Okay last lap."  
  
Sakura began to power up her speed. It didn't matter to her who won. She enjoyed the   
breeze that was blowing past her, savouring it while she could.  
  
She frowned once she caught glimpse of the finish line. slowing her pace she stopped,   
wondering who won.  
  
The gym sensei blew her whistle and Sakura covered her ears. "I think my eardrums were   
smashed."  
  
"Kinomoto, Mazaki! ever think about joining the track team?"  
  
"Sure." Saori answered with no hesitation, Sakura on the other hand was quite intimidated  
by the sensei.  
  
"Good sign ups are in a week." she shrilled in her whistle and called in the boys.   
  
Sakura felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder.   
  
"You didn't try very hard." he mused.  
  
Suddenly she felt her face heat up. "How could you tell?" she asked Syaoran curiously.  
  
He gave her a smile, one that was made specifically for her. "You lost." he replied   
bluntly and headed towards the line.  
  
Saori had observed how Syaoran looked at Sakura and the expression on his face was   
obvious, It was love.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Okay Sakura, where's the grub? I did everything you told me too, well most of   
everything. I did pop out of your bag a few times but they were all for good reason I assure   
you."  
  
Sakura groaned and handed Kero her lunch.   
  
"Oh boy, oh boy I love japanese food." he fumbled with the chpsticks for awhile, until he  
gave up. "Ahhhh who needs these anyways." he chucked them behind him.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Syaoran rubbed the side os his head. "You don't go around throwing   
chopsticks at people you know."  
  
Kero stuck his tongue out. "I'm not throwing them at people, I'm throwing them at BAKAS!  
Yeah you heard me kid."  
  
Syaoran growled. "You better watch out you stuffed toy." he warned. "When you least   
expect it, you'll get it and you won't have Sakura to help you."  
  
Kero stuffed a mouthful of sushi in his mouth. "I'm so scared." he replied. But inside   
he was. Slowly he moved closer to his mistress. "But I'm not going to take any chances with that   
baka."  
  
"Hey can I sit with you guys?"  
  
Meilin stared at the girl."Uh.. y..y.you look l.l..like..." she pointed to Sakura and   
then back at the stranger. "Who are you?!"  
  
The young girl giggled. "I'm Saori Mazaki. friends of Sakura chan, Tomoyo chan and   
Syaoran-kun."  
  
Meilin glared at the girl. How dare she use his first name she thought coldly. How does  
she think she is. Quickly she looked away, afraid of what she would do to her if she were to   
call her cousin that again.  
  
"Go ahead Saori chan." Tomoyo slid closer to Eriol, not that she minded and left a small   
gap between her and Sakura.  
  
"Oh thank you. This is the second time you've been so nice to me." she gladly took the   
spot and smiled at Eriol who appeared to be staring at her.  
  
"And what's your name?" She asked politely.  
  
" I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa this is Meilin Li." his hand curteaously pointed to Meilin.  
  
"Oh so you and Syaoran must be related."  
  
"Yes we are are." she declared. "And I'm very protective." she added gruffly.  
  
Syaoran shot his cousin a look that seemed to say drop dead. But she just shrugged it  
off and took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"That's a cute stuffed toy you have there Sakura chan. Is he battery powered?"  
  
Sakura stiffened as she snatched Kero into her arms. "Hahaha yeah that's it, battery   
powered. I uh got him from christmas from my brother." she glanced at her friend's nervously as  
all their heads were hung.   
  
I didn't think it was that bad of a lie Sakura thought. Then again onii-chan would never  
get me a stuffed animal. she looked up at Saori, hoping she bought her story.  
  
"Wow he's cute. You must have a very nice brother." she glanced around confusedly as she   
saw everyone shake their heads. "Well can I atleast meet him?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "How about afterschool and after we can go and get some ice cream okay?"  
  
"That's great after school then."   
  
everyone nodded except Meilin. Something is wrong with that girl and I'm going to find   
out what. Even if that means I can't do my homework.  
  
  
  
So not bad right? Sorry if it got a little bad at the end, I was tired and my brain   
didn't seem to work so yeah. Anyways as you can see I used magic in this story. Is that bad?  
Oh well.... I'll try and get the story up soon for you guys until then sayonara -silent wanderer 


	3. Chapter two

I haven't updated for awhile now as you can see, homework has practically taken over my   
life but thank you to the people who have taken the time to review my story. In this chappie   
you'll begin to find out a little more of Saori's character and what she's aiming for and also   
more Sakura+Syaoran interaction. Hopefully you guys know whose going to end up with who. ^.^   
well enough of my jabbering let the exciting stuff begin!  
  
  
  
"Sakura chan? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo and everyone stood outside the college   
building waiting for Touya to come out.  
  
"I think I'm having second thought's about seeing onii-chan that's all. Let's just go   
and get the ice cream okay?"  
  
"Why? is something wrong?" Meilin teased. "What did you do this time?" she asked, making   
it sound as if this happened alot.  
  
"Nothing's wrong it's he who did everything!" she yelled defensively. She tried to hide   
herself behind Meilin as she saw her brother come out with his best friend Yukito.  
  
"Well, well look at that my own fan club waiting for me." Touya caught his sister hiding   
behind Meilin. "So I guess you want to apologize hmmmmm?"   
  
Sakura felt her fists tighten unervingly but she didn't reply. "Saori meet my brother,  
Touya Kinomoto."  
  
Saori held out her hand."Sakura chan has told me many things about you Touya san." she   
smiled warmly at Sakura's brother.  
  
Suspicious but polite he took her hand. "All good I hope?"  
  
"Of course, she said you were a great brother." she watched from the corner of her eye   
as Sakura slapped her forehead.  
  
"She did did she?" Touya flashed an amused expression. "But then I'm not surprised, she   
is very lucky to have me as an older brother."  
  
"Or maybe it was all a lie." Sakura suggested, unable to contain herself any longer."Okay  
Saori you saw him let's go for ice cream." she yanked on Saori's arm and pulled her away from   
her brother.  
  
Touya tailed them closely. Sakura growled and fastened her pace, still he managed to   
follow.  
  
"Onii-chan! What are you doing?" she stomped her right foot down on the concrete floor   
to emphasize her mood.  
  
"What are you talking about? After all it was you who invited US for ice cream." he  
grinned innocently.  
  
"Touya, don't be so mean." Yukito turned to face Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura, Touya and I  
will pay for the ice cream."  
  
"Okay arigato Yukito san." Sakura flashed her brother a mischievious look that seemed to  
translate into haha that's what you get for being so mean.  
  
Touya snorted. "Fine but I'm not buying one for that gaki."  
  
Sakura pulled a face. "Syaoran-kun is not a gaki onii-chan."   
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura. She's so nice. Especially to me he thought. Maybe she feels   
guilty for breaking off our relationship. He sighed mournfully. I don't care if she's not with   
me. It's enough to know I can wake up knowing she doesn't hate me. But then again it would   
be nicer to be able to wake up and see those beautiful emerald eyes of hers and that innocent   
smile of hers........he squelched his daydream.   
  
"Here you go Syaoran-kun. Chocolate right?" Sakura handed Syaoran the small cone.  
  
"Uh, arigato Sakura chan." he reddened as their fingers lightly passed each other.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! come sit here!" Saori waved him over not wanting him to spend anymore time  
with Sakura.  
  
Grunting he did as he was asked. Somehow he didn't mind as much as he thought he would.  
  
"Wow they're getting along well." Touya snatched the vanilla ice cream cone from Sakura's  
grasp. She didn't try to get it back.  
  
"I know." she whispered silently.  
  
Touya eyeballed his sister while licking her cone. "You don't mean you still like that  
gaki do you?"  
  
Sakura couldn't believe she was about to confide in him, she hadn't even told her best   
tomodachi, Tomoyo. "I don't know, but seeing them together it hurts."  
  
Touya was taken back by Sakura's openess. "They're not together kaijuu." he had added  
the last part so she wouldn't know he actually cared. "why don't you just tell that gaki how   
you feel."  
  
Sakura smiled solemnly."I 'm not a kaijuu onii-chan and he wouldn't take me back."  
  
Touya couldn't believe his ears, his sister? giving up on something? It's all that gaki's  
fault. He stuffed the rest of the cone in his mouth.  
  
"Well I gotta go, me and Yukito found a part time job at the mall." he sighed sullenly  
as his sister's eyes were planted on Syaoran. "Things will get better Sakura, don't worry."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Moshi. moshi Sakura speaking. Who's this?"  
  
"You didn't tell him yet." It was the same raspy voice from the day before.  
  
Sakura could feel her whole body shaking. She had forgot all about the phone call. "I  
don't know waht your talking about." she stammered.  
  
"Tell him! Tell him before it's too late!"  
  
Sakura dropped the cell phone she was holding.No, no, no why is this happening? she   
stared at the phone lying a foot away from her, never taking her eyes off. I'm okay she told   
herself, I'm okay.  
  
Sakura chan! what's wrong?" Syaoran picked the cell phone off from the ground and held it   
out for her. "Sakura chan?" he noticed her hands trembling. Gently he began rubbing her arms   
soothingly making his hands run up and down her sleeves.  
  
"You cold?"  
  
Sakura gazed at the man she loved with dazed eyes. She wanted to lie and say yes but   
truthfully she shook her head, sadly waiting for him to stop the caressing. She was surprised  
when he didn't, in fact he wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist.  
  
"Sakura, don't scare me like that. You looked as if you were in a trance. What happened?"   
  
Well aware that Syaoran's arms were around her she leaned closer. "I'm fine now." she   
whispered, liking the way his shoulder felt on her cheek. He cares about you Sakura,you're lucky  
to have such a great friend. But why is he staring at me like that? It looks as if he   
lo..... no don't kid yourself, he's just being the good friend that he is that's all. But  
still that look in his eye........  
  
"You want me to walk you home after all it's just us left."   
  
Sakura snuffed her thoughts and glanced around. They were standing outside Saori's house,  
she was the last person they dropped off. Suddenly she pulled away leaving Syaoran to wonder if   
he did something wrong.  
  
I can't do this she thought. Saori obviously likes him after all it is pretty obvious   
and she is from Hong Kong so she'd be able to stay with Syaoran when he goes back to the Li   
clan and he does seem to like her or atleast it looks like she doesn't irritate him like most   
people. Sakura couldn't believe how she was blabbering on in her own head. She sighed wearily,   
They're the perfect couple, Saori was like her too, alot like her Sakura realized which means  
if Syaoran still had feelings for her he might as well go with Saori.  
  
"It's for the best I guess." she faked a cheerful smile for Syaoran's sake. "Okay   
Syaoran-kun lets go."  
  
Syaoran frowned. Drat I was so close to her too he thought angrily. Just a second longer   
and then maybe.... he shook his head in disbelief. Forget about her, If she doesn't like you or  
love you anymore for that matter then you shouldn't either.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but smile at Sakura's sweet smile and her naive eyes. "Hopefully"  
he replied, regretting what he said.  
  
"What do you mean Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Well it's just that you've seem kinda distant ever since you saw me this morning." he   
made sure his eyes were adverted as he spoke.  
  
Sakura studied him seriously. "I didn't mean to Syaoran-kun." she walked over to him and  
ran her hand along his face.  
  
Uh oh I don't think I should have done that she thought fearfully.She watched hesitantly   
as he gazed intensely at her. His eyes were mysterious the secrets it held,enticing. Beneath it's  
surface she could still see that young boy she fell in love with so long ago. His warmth was   
inviting as she took another step to him now inches away.  
  
Syaoran felt his heart pick up speed as she did so. He gazed into her seductively.   
  
"Sakura?" he breathed softly, unsure to where this was leading to.  
  
Sakura broke from the mood and dizzily began to back away. She felt guilty for leading  
Syaoran on so she gently pecked his cheek. "Good night Syaoran-kun." Rapidly she made her way   
to the house making sure to never look back.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"You must get through her in time young apprentice." The ruby haired woman lectured  
quietly.   
  
"I know mistress I will, don't you worry."  
  
"You must do this in time young apprentice remember their fate lies within you."  
  
"I know don't you worry my mistress." she replied, a bit annoyed at her for   
repeating it. "don't you worry........" The young girl's emerald eyes flashed brilliantly.  
My plan won't fail, it's completely flawless.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura collapsed down on her bed, her head was pounding endlessly.  
  
"Hey Sakura? I saw what happened out there and I just have one thing to ask you. WHAT  
HAPPENED OUT THERE?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes trying to block out Kero and all the world around her. "Nothing  
happened." she moaned.  
  
Kero sensed her discomfort but pressed on. "You were like this close." Kero pressed   
his fingers together letting no space get in between. "Aren't you over that baka yet?" he   
patted her back, encouragely.  
  
"I'm fine Kero chan and I'm over him, as you can see I pulled away. Now that's self   
control."  
  
Kero clucked his tongue. "Kawai sou." he said sadly.  
  
"Sad? how is that sad?"  
  
" Don't block out your feelings kid you'll only make it worse. Even though I don't know  
how you can like someone as abnoxious as him."  
  
" Don't worry Kero you've got it all wrong. I'm fine. It's you and onii-chan who've   
gotten it all wrong." Sakura kicked off her slippers and slipped into the covers. "I'm going   
to bed now Kero chan. Too tired." Slowly Sakura driftes off to bed, unaware that one of her cards  
slipped out from its deck.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Sakura, I made dinner. Are you coming down.?" Touya waited unpatiently for an answer.  
Indignantly he pulled himself into his sister's room.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" his body tightened as a cloudy like spirit hovered over Sakura.  
  
"Hey! Get away from her!" he grabbed the nearest pillow and began swinging it at the   
spirit. His eyes narrowed determinely as it dodged his attack easily. Sincerely it flashed Touya  
a smile.  
  
"Hey let it be kid."  
  
Touya stared oddly at the stuffed toy Sakura used to always carry around but somehow he   
wasn't surprised at it speaking. He had caught Sakura talking to him more than a few times after  
all.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Touya whispered fiercely. "What the hell is it doing to my   
sister?!"   
  
"Don't worry illusion would never hurt its mistress." Kero made himself comfortable along  
the windowsill. "Just take a seat and watch."  
  
Touya grunted not used to being told what to do especially by a stuffed animal but he  
paced over to the emty armchair watching the spirit begin to work its magic. That thing better   
not hurt her he thought ruefully.  
  
Kero watched curiously as Sakura's thoughts began to form. He made a strange face as   
Syaoran appeared with Sakura beside him.  
  
Sakura watched herself standing beside Syaoran and she giggled realizing this was a   
dream. Happily she observed as her identical self gave Syaoran a flirteous grin. He flinched  
slightly and Sakura wondered why? Slowly she could see his hand run down her face though she   
couldn't feel it, she was sure her identical self could've.  
  
"Gomen Kinomoto but I don't feel the same way. I'm in love with someone else."  
  
The real Sakura felt her heart break as she heard herself say. "Why? Who?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled as if her feelings didn't matter. "Saori. She's everything  
I want, Everything you can never be. she's perfect while your well your not."  
  
The image Sakura (the dream one.) started crying. "But I love you Syaoran. Ashiteru."  
  
Syaoran glared at Sakura with cold eyes. "Why couldn't you have told me before? I was   
like a lap dog to you. I treated you like royalty and what do you do? you treat me as a play   
thing turning me on and off for your own pleasure. You forced me into Saori's arms Kinomoto not  
me. So in a way I guess I should thank you. Yes arigato Kinomoto and don't ever call me by   
Syaoran again, you don't deserve it." he grinned triumphantly at Sakura until he heard a cheerful  
voice call out. "Syaoran you coming?"  
  
Syaoran smiled warmly at the one who had called him, a smile he used to only reserve for   
her. "I'm coming Saori." he gave Sakura another dirty look before finally turning his back and  
walking into the arms of a girl Sakura used to call friend.  
  
The real Sakura stared in horror at her identical self kneeling on the ground bursting in  
tears. She suddenly began to feel what true lonliness felt like. "Syaoran-kun why?" she felt a  
small tear fall down her face. "No this is just a dream" she pinched herself roughly on the arm.  
She hadn't returned. "No bring me back!"  
  
Sakura felt her eyes flutter open.   
  
" Sakura! what the hell just happened?" Gently Touya wrapped his arm around Sakura's   
shoulder, hoping it would comfort her.  
  
Sakura leaned into her brother collecting his warmth. She locked eyes with Kero and she  
immeadiately knew something had happened.  
  
"Onii-chan? you saw didn't you?" she backed away from her brother.  
  
"Yes. Sakura I don't want you to see that gaki again. This time I MEAN IT!"  
  
Sakura held her breath, not believing what she was hearing but she nodded. "I won't  
onii-chan. I don't think I want to anymore."  
  
  
  
OOOOOHHHHHHH that's so sad Sakura and Syaoran never seeing each other again? She can't   
serious can she? I mean after all she does go to the same school with him. Doesn't she realize it   
was just a dream? OH well........... anyways please review this chappie and I'll have the next   
one up in no time until then arigato and sayonara oh yeah before I forget to hana no tenshi it   
does take awhile for updates to fix ^.^-silent wanderer   
  
*NOTE- please tell me if the Sakura+Syaoran interaction was rushed in the reviews   
ARIGATO! 


End file.
